


Tumble Meme

by sneiroyear



Series: Tumble Meme [1]
Category: Homestuck, Miley Cyrus (Musician), Naruto, Supernatural, The Fault in Our Stars - John Green, WWE
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneiroyear/pseuds/sneiroyear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trains. Karkat. John Green. The Queen of England??? Find out more in this new fanfiction written by the fans, for the fans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first fic so please be nice <3 also let me know if you want more!!!

Lil B spat on the rusted floor of the decrepit old North Carolina train station. When the Museum of Transportation had sent him here, he hadn’t expected the “once in a lifetime opportunity” to be an empty old train station.   
“Gunsmoke” he said, but he didn’t say it out loud, so it was really a thought.   
“Shoot” he said but then he saw someone else “Well Hello there” said the man, who had on spectacles on his wire-rimmed nose that he delicately pushed up the bridge of his nose, instantly recognizing him as Augustus Waters, which he then said. “Augustus Water” Lil B said.  
“how do u Know Who I AM” Augustus Waters said...but he said it angrily!!!!!!

CHAPTER T2O (two/2)  
Joh n “Interstate High-Spped Equipment” Cena had had a bad day. After his charity wrestling match to support orphan, and four hours volunteering by the pet shelter for more orphan, his day had been bad. Choo-choo he said, but really quiet enough no on e coud hear it in fact it was sarcastic if you must know but it was to himself so it wasnt rude to anybody except maybe a train but they cant hear anything unlike orphan.  
Augustsu he said. BECAUSE there he was!!! at the train station. Where John “Interstate High-Spped Equipment” Cena was. After his bad day. Orphan.


	2. the second one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kafrkat and Miley Cyrus come to town..what will haoppen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hye guys I know that it says "the second one" but diont get confused its aCTUAlly chapter 33333-the fourth

CHAPT3R 33333 (BUT ONLY THRee dont worry)  
Karkat looked BACK. THE PAMPHLET THE BOY HAD DROPPED IN HIS HAND HAD PROMISED AN OPPURTUNITY THAT WOULD CERTAINLY LAND KARKAT A PROMOTIN AT THE WEST VIRGINIA MONORAIL SOCIETY. GOD HE NEEDED TO ASCEND THE LADDER OF THE UPPER SOUTH TRANSPORTATION APPRECIATION WORLD. HE OWED IT TO HIS DAD HE SAID. HE SAID.  
BUT THEN EVERYTHING CHANGED WHEN HE ARRIVED. OF COURSE KARKAT HAD HEARD OF August WATERS. BUT HE HAD DIED 50 YEARS AGO. !!!!!!!!! bEFORE KARKAT HAD!!!!! EVEN BORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE SAID.  
TO BE CONTINUED…..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The fourth Chapter 4  
What kind of gril found hersle f waiting alone for oppurtunity in an abandoned train station on a saturday night? Not Miley Cyrus, typical Los Angeles farmgirl. But for Hannah Montana, superstar head Marketing Agent Lobbyist for Big Historical Trains in Washington DC, haha ha ha she said, her voice laden with laughter with a laugh in her eyes while laughing. But as she said that, she stopped laughing and said. What is Augustus Watres doing here?  
But he didnt hear her, ignoring her, becuase he WAS DEAD FOR 50 YEAR AGO!!!!!! !!! !.! Then who was in front of her adjusting his glasses on his nose upwards. But he said no which he said, redistributing his bifocals throughout his schnozz...except he WAS not alive anymore since the fire!>?????  
ohno hannha montana said, except this time miley didnt. (get ready for chapter 5)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very intense. peole die. trains

Chapter 5 (i hope u were ready lololo)  
plz preprare urself for chapter 6 thank you

Chapter 6

Chapter 6.5

Chpater 7  
SHARPEL.  
EVANS  
SHES SAID  
AS SHE WALKED THROUGH THE TRAIN STATION WALL, NOTICING ITS DARK RUSTED EXTERIOR CONTRASTING WITH HER LIGHT FLUFFY I TERIOR SHOES THAT SHE WORE. SIGH SHE “”said.”. at least augustus waters!!!

Chpater 7 part 2  
Naruto train augustu water DEAD!!!!!

Chapter 9

Chapter 8 (this fic is not finished btw lol)

Chapter 8 introduction  
Why? he said, Augustsu Waters was I doing this? Wit a witty self-retort he said “Because you’ve got nowhere else to turn, Gussy old boy”, “You should stop talking to yourself and address the conference room delicately laden with people like dishes on a thanksgiving table, He said, and turned to face the aforementioned assortment of people.  
“Ur probably wondering why ive gathered you here today in this abandoned train station”he said, introspecting into the distance.  
“We’re wondering how a dead guy can talk!” said someone in the back of the room. (Author’s note: while the charcater of Karkat said that, i chose to omit that as it adds depth and texture to the story)  
“Groan he said” but i digress. You alll love transportation history.  
“Sure” Karkat said, grumbling.  
“Yes!” Sharpel said, wearing heels  
“you know it” MIley/Hannah said, in unison  
“Orphan” John Cena said, flexing but also crying (because orphan)  
“Naruto” Naruto said, his lightning-bolt shaped tail glinting past his pointy yellow ears.  
well im going to make transportation he said and puased……


	4. wOAhhHH!!???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> srry for the delay guys tru art takes time ;0

Chapter 8 preface (Warning: SPOILERS major character death scene ahead)  
(Warning: this could be very triggering to some people!!!)  
(Im not kidding!!)  
(Warning + SPOILER ALERT: if you are a Augustus Waters fan especially this might not be for you )  
(Its not too late to back out!!)  
(Actually this part might be too graphic and risque. In this scene, Augustus was to die 50 years ago. It was going to be very sad and dark and gory and edgy and dangerous and iridescent and sad so i opted not to do that. Please tell everyone in the fandom this so they are informed)

Chapter 8  
HISTORY!!!! he said but everyone else just said gasp!

Chapter 8 Conclusion

Chapter 9   
"So you're my partner, huh" Karkat said to the hulking man   
hhhhuhu”wegftvi yfv said the hulk green. orphan.   
you don no what ur gettgting into u orphan pot  
But thats what they all sau ,osyer s[ppl u no nothing jpn snow

k arkat placed his soft remble quick fingers on hulking man. “Lemme into your heart”  
“no larkat you’re heart is too big for my little heart”  
“I know someing else that’s too big”  
he smiled cockily  
No time for tim foolery we gotta go  
He space shootered up awau oke a rocket. karkat watched his butt like he watched the qyeen of england, with awe abd sexy   
Augustus! He was there like a cat that had tasted milk but not enough milk was there for his slippy tounge.   
You bed trayed me ! No said green man. We are like beans in rice pudding, we are only what u mean. We did this for u I have cancer. orphan.  
The light betrayed his emotions, glittering off of his tears as if they were diamonds. He quickly rubbed them away, not wanting Augustus to think he was weak, wek like stray spageti.   
He peed his panties. But it was se xy. soo oooooooo sex  
ugustus couldnt hold it in anymore and he flew through the air. LET ME HAVE YOUR appendage.   
Bur no ther wA NO GRavity and they were fallling nd ouch it hurt

but thas when it happened  
the train came  
choo choo came flying all their training was for goodness me! They caught onto its back  
“woah girl” said the queen of england.   
Oh my you came for us said Augustus! You can cure us


End file.
